Bezimienny
Bezimienny - główny bohater Risen oraz Risen 2: Mroczne Wody. Jest młodym dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma lekki zarost oraz ciemne, krótkie włosy. W Risen 2 jego wygląd uległ znacznym zmianą. Zapuścił długie włosy, a na prawym oku ma przepaskę zasłaniającą monokl. Przed akcją gry Z niewiadomych przyczyn płynął na gapę razem z Sarą statkiem Inkwizycji. Risen Rozbicie na Farandze Płynął na gapę na statku znajdującego się pod rozkazami Inkwizytora Mendozy. Inkwizytor próbował pokonać Tytana Wody, lecz próba ta zakończyła się niepowodzeniem. Statek został zniszczony przez ogromną falę wywołaną przez Tytana. Bezimienny ocknął się na plaży. Jak się chwilę później okazało tylko Inkwizytor, bohater i Sara przetrwali zatonięcie statku. Bezimienny pomógł Sarze odnaleźć opuszczony dom szabrowników, w którym znaleźli chwilowe schronienie. Po krótkim czasie wyruszył w głąb wyspy dowiedzieć się więcej o sytuacji na wyspie. Po pewnym czasie dołączył do jednej z fakcji. Gdy przebywał w mieście poznał Patty z którą później się zaprzyjaźnił oraz poszukiwaczy skarbów i za razem trojaczków Olfa, Dirka i Dytara. Zaproponował im że pomoże wydostać się z miasta, na co się zgodzili, a Patty dodatkowo obiecał że znajdzie informacje o jej ojcu. Od Romanowa dowiedział się że ojciec Patty jest piratem. Gdy odkrył opuszczony tunel przemytników, pomógł Patty i trojaczkom wydostać się z miasta. Tajemnica Wschodniej Świątyni i Poszukiwania Kryształowych Dysków Później Bezimienny został wysłany na poszukiwania kryształowych dysków. Jeden z nich zdobył od Dona Estebana, który zdobył go w jednej z ruin. Fincher, pomocnik Dona powiedział bohaterowi że jeden może znajdować się we Wschodniej Świątyni. Tam okazało się że ekspedycja wcześniej wysłana została rozbita. Bohater pomógł odnaleźć, już znanych mu dawniej, poszukiwaczy skarbów Olfa i Dirka, jednak przywódca ekspedycji Danilo został zabity przez ghule. Bezimienny za pomocą złotych figur otrzymanych od poszukiwaczy skarbów, otworzył przejście na niższe poziomy świątyni. Tam spotkał sauriańskiego kapłana, który posiadał kryształowy dysk i kamień teleportacyjny za pomocą którego Bezimienny wydostał się na powierzchnie. Dwa dyski posiadał również zarządca farmy Tyldy, komendant Seweryn, jednak pierwszy był uszkodzony, a drugi ukradły gnomy pracujące dla Gyrgera. Bezimienny udał się również na Wschodnie Wybrzeże by odzyskać i naprawić kryształowe dyski. Spotkał tam myśliwego Henrika, który chciał zapolować na Gyrgera. Bohater postanowił mu pomóc, gdyż i tak musiał się tam udać po dysk. Obaj przedarli się przez zastępy gnomów do kryjówki Gyrgera. Tam pokonali legendarnego potwora, przy okazji niszcząc zorganizowaną działalność gnomów na wyspie. Poszukiwania Eldrica Ostatni dysk miał być naprawiony przez druida Eldrica. Gdy Bezimienny poszedł do jego chaty zastał tam tylko maga Cyrusa, który kazał mu znaleźć zaginionego druida. Udał się w tym celu zapytać Jasmin mieszkającą niedaleko czy nie widziała druida. Ta powiedziała że nie wie gdzie jest, ale wynajęła mu swego wilka Rufo w zamian za to że kupi od niej jej skóry. Z pomocą wilka, bohaterowi udało się znaleźć kostur druida oraz Północno-Wschodnią Świątynie w której został uwięziony Eldric. Z pomocą Cyrusa, Bezimienny zniszczył magiczną barierę blokującą wejście do świątyni i pokonał jaszczuroczłeków strzegących świątynie przy okazji uwalniając ogra Droka. Od niego dowiedział się że Eldric przetrzymywany jest za wielką bramą. Po pokonaniu ostatnich jaszczuroludzi bohater uwolnił druida. Ten w zamian za pomoc pomógł w naprawieniu ostatniego kryształowego dysku. Poszukiwania Skarbu Stalowobrodego W międzyczasie bohater pomógł Patty w poszukiwaniu skarbu jej ojca- Gregoriusa Emanuela Stalowobrodego. W tym celu udał się z nią na cmentarz położony na zachodnim wybrzeżu. Tam po pokoniu kilku szkieletów, odkopali skrzynie ze skarbem zawierającą szkatółkę ze wskazówką położenia innych wskazówek. Patty kazała odnaleźć Bezimiennemu bezimienne groby i zdobyć wskazówki w nich ukryte. Podczas poszukiwań dowiedział się że śledzą ich ludzie Romanowa. Gdy wrócił na cmentarz by oddać Patty wskazówki, okazało się że została porwana przez Romanowa i jego załogę. Podążał za Erongą, który wskazał mu gdzie jest Romanov. Po dotarciu przed jaskinie ze skarbem Stalowobrodego, Romanov kazał mu wykopać i oddać mu mapę morską Stalowobrodego. Po tym bohater zabił Romanowa wraz z jego załogą, uwolnił Patty i oddał jej mapę. Bitwa o Wulkaniczną Twierdzę Gdy Inkwizytor Mendoza otrzymał wszystkie kryształowe dyski i otworzył wielką bramę prowadzącą do wnętrza wulkanu okazało się że Sauriańskie oddziały przygotowane do ataku na Wulkaniczną Twierdzę. W krótkim czasie rozprzestrzeniły się po całym klasztorze zabijając wielu wojowników Inkwizycji, nowicjuszy, rekrutów i maga Pallasa. Mistrz Ignatius kazał bohaterowi odbić Twierdzę z rąk nieprzyjaciół. Bezimienny wykazał się w bitwie zabijając większość oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, odzyskując zapiski o magii lodu Pallasa i zapiski maga Abraxa oraz zabijając przywódcę agresorów. To właśnie dzięki bohaterowi Twierdza Wulkaniczna została odbita. Atak na Świątynie w Wulkanie Po oswobodzeniu klasztoru Bezimienny wraz z Inkwizytorem i grupą wojowników zakonu udał się w głąb Świątyni w Wulkanie by odkryć sposób na ocalenie wyspy. Po pokonaniu pierwszych zastępów wroga trafili na ogromną bramę zagradzającą dalszą drogę, którą można było otworzyć tylko za pomocą dwóch korb. Dzięki staraniom bohatera została otwarta, a pułapka za nią unieszkodliwiona. Po pokonaniu następnych oddziałów jaszczuroczłeków, Inkwizytor kazał Bezimiennemu odnaleźć mapę Świątyni w Wulkanie. W tym celu odnalazł Jorgensena który widział grupę jaszczurzych myśliwych, którzy mieli na pewno przy sobie upragnioną mapę. Po przekonaniu Jorgensena do swoich racji, ten powiedział Bezimiennemu w którą stronę poszedł patrol. Po drodze uwolnił kolejny raz ogra Droka z sauriańskiej niewoli. Ten z wdzięczności postanowił pomóc bohaterowi pokonać patrol myśliwych. Idąc po drodze zasianej trupami jaszczuroczłeków, wcześniej zabitych przez Droka, spotkał Eldrica,. On powiedział że myśliwi udali się w stronę chaty Jasmin. Z pomocą Droka Bezimienny ocalił Jasmin, Henrika i Rufo przy okazji zdobywając mapę. Po oddaniu mapy Inkwizytorowi, ten odnalazł dzięki niej najsłabszy punkt w budowie kompleksu. Wyznaczył jednego ze swoich ludzi by się przez niego przedarł, a bohaterowi kazał razem ze sobą zbadać inną część kompleksu. Gdy ją już całkowicie przeszukali wrócili do słabego punktu, lecz dziura zrobiona przez wojownika zakonu, więc Bezimienny użył przemiany w łądzika i przedostał się za ścianę. Tam opuścił zwodzony most bez którego nie można było przedostać się do najbardziej strzeżonego pomieszczenia w Świątyni. Tam po pokonaniu reszty sauriańskich żołnierzy odnalazł ducha pierwszego Władcy Tytanów Ursegora. Okazało się że duch był tam uwięziony przez Bogów od czasu gdy uwięził ostatniego Tytana. Poprosił Bezimiennego by go uwolnił w zamian obiecując że da mu sposób na pokonanie Tytanów. Bohater musiał w tym celu pokonać jego nieumarłe sługi Zal Zarana, Zer Zaleta i Zul Utura które miał przy sobie kawałki duszy niezbędne by uwolnić ducha. Po jego uwolnieniu ten powiedział mu że najlepszym sposobem na pokonanie Tytana jest inny Tytan i żeby uwolnić Tytana Ognia musi położyć w odpowiedniej kolejności czaszki jego i jego sług przed wielką bramą. Po otworzeniu bramy prowadzącej do sali w której uwięziony był Tytan Ognia. Inkwizytor postanowił wykorzystać Tytana do ocalenia ludzkości, lecz przy okazji zniszczył by całą wyspę. Bezimienny próbował go powstrzymać, lecz Mendoza kazał swym ludziom zabić bohatera, wszedł do sali tytana i za pomocą zaklęcia telekinezy przyciągnął czaszkę Ursegora, zamykając dzięki temu salę by nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Pancerz Władcy Tytanów Po pokonaniu pierwszych ludzi Inkwizytora, Bezimienny spotkał ponownie Ursegora. Opowiedział mu o planie Mendozy. Ten powiedział że skoro Bogowie zostali wygnani, nikt nie zdoła kontrolować Tytanów. Powiedział mu również że jedyną szansą dzięki której można ocalić wyspę, jest Pancerz Władcy Tytanów. Pancerz ten został zabrany i ukryty w świątyniach porozrzucanych na wyspie przez kapłanów Ursegora. Z pomocą własnych umiejętności i drobnej pomocy Patty, Bezimienny zdołał pokonać hordy jaszczuroczłeków wszelkiej maści, stada brontoków, nieumarłych strzegących świątyń i wreszcie zdobył wszystkie fragmenty starożytnego pancerza. Z pomocą Eldrika, Pancerz Władcy Tytanów został na nowo przekłuty. Ostateczny pojedynek z Inkwizytorem i uwięzienie Tytana Ognia Bezimienny udał się z powrotem do Świątyni w Wulkanie już ubrany w pancerz. Spotkał kolejny raz Ursegora, z którym chwilę porozmawiał. Zaraz potem spotkał Inkwizytora Mendozę. Ten powiedział że bez monokla nie zdoła zobaczyć Tytana, więc bohater wyzwał go na pojedynek chcąc zdobyć artefakt. Inkwizytor zarzucił Bezimiennemu brak woli zwycięstwa, ale nie zdołał go pokonać. Po tym wydarzeniu bohater zastąpił swe prawe oko monoklem i udał się do sali Tytana by go pokonać. W niej stoczył ze starożytną długą walkę Tytanem Ognia, który rzucał w bohatera promieniami ognistej energii, próbował zwalić go z nóg i niszczył podłogę pod jego stopami. Mimo wielkiej potęgi Tytan nie zdołał zwyciężyć i został z powrotem uwięziony w wulkanie. Risen 2: Mroczne Wody thumb|290px|Bezimienny w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Dziesięć lat po uwięzieniu Tytana Ognia Bezimienny jest członkiem Inkwizycji z rangą porucznika służącym pod rozkazami komendanta Carlosa. Jest zrezygnowany i chce zapomnieć o swej przeszłości przez co sięgnął po alkohol. Ciekawostki *Według Piranha Bytes bohater bez imienia daje dużą przestrzeń do tworzenia fabuły, a gracz może się z nim utożsamiać. Deweloperzy uważają, że nie nadali najważniejszej postaci imienia może także z przyzwyczajenia. *W seri Gothic także występują Bezimienni bohaterowie i też są głównymi postaciami. Kategoria:Postacie z Risen Kategoria:Do poprawy Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody Kategoria:Inkwizycja